PTC3DCraft
//This discribes what teams start with//Team Green= 4 clippers, 4 shovel, 4 axe, 4 melon, 2x 64 cobblestone vines, 40 jungle saplingsTeam Blue= 2x 64 sand, 2x 64 glass, 4 shovel, 4 melons, 2 water bucket, 12 jungle saplings (palm trees)Team Cyan= 14 shovel, 2x 64 ice, 4 axe, 4 carrotsTeam Purple= 8 bowls, 1 anvil, 4 shovel (with silk touch), 2x 64 mushroom block, 4 mushroomTeam Red= 2x 64 gravel, 2x 64 granite, 4 axe, 4 pickaxe, 2 lave bucket, 20 coal, 4 potatosTeam Yellow= 2x 64 redstone, 2x 64 red torch, 64 rail, 32 booster, 4 iron pickaxe, 4 wheatTeam Orange= 4 bow, 4 arrow (with infinite), 4x64 emeralds (to be shared), 4 diamond swords //This discribes team agenda//Team Green = your job is to use anything on the surface as your base. You may use everything on the surface to your disposal. You can use pickaxes and everything but your fort most consist of mostly surface materalsTeam Blue = your job is to create and island or use the spawn island to make a tropical get away while also building a fort. Your fort must have some type of water/tropical theme to it.Team Cyan = your job is to build a base of operations using snow and wood from spruce trees. Your main goal is to endure the cold and use an icy cold theme.Team Purple= your job is a little out there. you own a mushroom infested island and must use them to build your fort however givin that its not strong you can also mix it with stone/woodTeam Red= your job burns no really! Your job is to make a base that says to you "Burn baby burn" Just keep in mind that your not allowed to burn other islandsTeam Yellow= your job requires smarts! You are the mechicanic of minecraft. You literally know how to set traps and create cool inventions with redstone, therefore build a fort based on your teams redstone skillsTeam Orange= Your job is the most unique. You already have a base so no need to build unless you want to. Your job is to buy items from villages, then if you recieve a request you go to the team and trade items with something you want for what they need. When your not out trading your job is to defend your NPC village from mobs. (this is the only team that cannot raid and connot be raided) Lastly your goal is to trade items from other teams to create a tower using materials that have been traded and connect it to your village. You may expand the village as much as you like and add your own buildings or remodel old ones but you must always have a wall at least 5 blocks high and a gate. //What to do//Teams will go out and create cool islands based on their theme, each team except orange can be raided either by mobs or by other teams however you must request the raid with the admin by whisper. If no admin is on you must whisper to one teammate of the team. The raid request stands for 3 days on the forth day it becomes invalid if there is no engage. Players killed cannot return to the raid until its over EVEN IF YOUR TEAMS BEING RAIDED. If a raid is successful raiders are allowed to take one chest (that isnt a team chest) and nothing else. You may only break a block of the other team if they have blocked you from moving. Raided players that die must stay inside starting area until raid is over unless spawned inside your house. Raiders are not allowed to kill inside houses unless they know the player hasnt been killed "in otherwords dont troll kill". Once the raid is over raiders have 5 minutes to return to base otherwise they lose the raid.For more information please contact an admin or myself. //Scores//There currently is only two ways to score points, the third will be added laterA) Building your base with the teams theme earns you up to 1000 points!!! Your grade goes up as you add more to the base and an admin has judged your progressB) Raiding Bases/Forts is the best way to rack in points. The max points for every raid is 400. Your grade is based on how fast your raid was, how many raiders dont die, and how fast you returned to your base. Raids taken place when admins are absent will not be counted.C) Capture the flag is a feature coming soon however it requires players to download a mod and for now I want to focus on using it without modsD)//Raid Rules//Raiding is a good way to test your skills on other teams in terms of fighting. However, i know that theres a lot of players that would take this feature to the extreme so I made some reasonable rules for them.Rule 1. Raids must last within 3 days. If on the forth day no battle is engaged no point is givin and teams must travel home.Rule 2. Raiders must only kill a player once. If a raider kills a player twice the raid is over.Rule 3. If a player dies by a raider and respawns then kills a raider regaurdless if different raider then the raiders win and the players team will lose overall points. So stay indoors or at team startpoint!Rule 4. Team orange cannot raid or be raided, if they are on a job and the place is being raided the trade is either cancelled, or the merchant must wait until raid is over. This is only if the raid is engaged not if its just been issued. If a raid starts and merchant is in town merchant must stay indoors until the engaging raid is over.Rule 5. A raid must be whispered then approved by an admin. If no admin is on you must whisper it to a member of the team being raided. You do not need approval from team member to raid.Rule 6. You can only request another raid if the last raid conducted was cancelled or engaged and ended in the past 5 minutes (real time before someone asks me)Rule 7. Only team yellow is allowed to set traps around the village and must remove them or cover them up once raid is successful. Yellow team does not need to use traps to raid and traps outside the opposing team will not engage the fight meaning yellow team can start killing off other players before ever raiding however villagers will be able to leave the house but not the base. Also players when the raid is engaged that have been killed by a trap must go indoors at once or be penelized. Team yellow must remove all traps within the 3 day period or just after the raid has been completed. If raid has failed call and admin and admin will clean it up.Rule 8. This is only for red team. Red team during raid you are only allowed to burn one house down. If the fire is taken out you cannot start a new one and you cannot use lava! //Updates//All updates to the team scores/server/mods/ect. will be listed here: Green = 0Blue = 0Cyan = 0Purple = 0Red = 0Yellow = 0Orange = 0